


Tension [Alt NSFW version]

by michaeljagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: LAURA CAN WRITE LITTLE A SMUT. AS A TREAT., M/M, insensibleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger
Summary: “You’re still tense,” he said, pulling back. Cyrus’s grip loosened.“If I am,” he said, sounding out of breath, “it’s only because you’re making me.”“Making you what?” Looker said, sliding his hand up under Cyrus’s shirt. “Making you feel how, exactly?”
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Handsome | Looker
Kudos: 18





	Tension [Alt NSFW version]

**Author's Note:**

> my previous fic but sexual relations are engaged in.

“Darling. Sit still.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Don’t be that way, darling.”  
“I didn’t ask you to do this.”  
“I said sit still.”  
Looker pressed his fingers into the base of Cyrus’s neck, and he shifted irritably.  
“Hey. You need this, you know.”  
Cyrus snapped his book shut, looking up at him. “What, in your infinite wisdom, makes you think that?”  
“Because every time I touch you it feels like a part of you will break off.”  
He loosened Cyrus’s collar, pressing the heels of his hands against the bare skin. Cyrus looked like he was about to protest again, but then he shuddered, making a small, suppressed noise that Looker recognised.  
“There, you see?”  
“Your hands are just cold.” Still, he wasn’t looking at his book anymore. Looker leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Cyrus’s ear.  
“I think I know the reason for your tension,” he whispered. It was very easy to make Cyrus shudder.  
“I’m sure you think you do.”  
“Mm.” Looker began on his neck with a few slow kisses, still working on his shoulder, but soon abandoned this to kiss his lips. Soon, they were locked in an embrace; Looker had to sit down beside him. He clasped Cyrus’s face with one hand, tangling his hair with the other, and Cyrus pulled at the front of his shirt in that hesitant and needy way he always did. Looker pulled away just when he could feel Cyrus’s returned kisses becoming more urgent.  
“Doesn’t that feel better?”  
Cyrus leaned back, catching his breath. “Hard to tell.”  
“Oh. Well, we could test my hypothesis some more.”  
“I don’t think you know what that phrase means,” Cyrus said, already pulling him back in. Looker drew back, just enough that they could feel each others’ breath on their faces.  
“I think I know lots of things that you don’t.”  
He kissed him again. He took hold of Cyrus’s chin, coaxing his mouth open so he could introduce his tongue.  
Cyrus responded readily; Looker felt his back arching under his other hand. As they deepened the kiss Cyrus, already pushing a hand through Looker’s hair, gasped, grabbing hold of a handful. It hurt, but Looker didn’t mind. There were many things he didn’t mind when it came to Cyrus.  
“You’re still tense,” he said, pulling back. Cyrus’s grip loosened.  
“If I am,” he said, sounding out of breath, “it’s only because you’re making me.”  
“Making you what?” Looker said, sliding his hand up under Cyrus’s shirt. “Making you feel how, exactly?”  
Cyrus buried his face in Looker’s shoulder, which said more than enough. Looker tilted his head, kissing his neck again, now and then biting. At the same time he moved Cyrus gently back, propping him against the head of the bed, still nestled into his neck.  
“What are you going to do?” Cyrus lifted his head slightly, breathing quickly. “To me?”  
“What do you want me to do, my darling?” Looker said, though it wasn’t as if he didn’t know. He bit his neck again, gently rubbing the mark it had left as he tilted Cyrus’s head up to look at him.  
Cyrus only managed a noise, pulling Looker in by a handful of his shirt, kissing him desperately. Looker leaned into him, pressing their bodies together, running his hand over Cyrus’s thigh. When Cyrus dropped back for a moment, trying to catch his breath, Looker pushed the hair off his face.  
“Let me see you.”  
He saw flushed skin, lips parted, bite marks on his neck. In spite of this, Cyrus still raised his eyebrow in irritation when Looker caught his eye.  
“Well? Are you going to continue to stall?”  
“No,” Looker said, reaching for him again. Cyrus’s expression immediately changed, and it wasn’t long before his breaths started to come in gasps. Looker made his next movements slowly, reaching around Cyrus to the bedside table while continuing to kiss him.  
“All right. I reward you for your patience.” He held out three lubricated fingers (three and a half, as trying to kiss Cyrus at the same time had caused him to make a slight mess of it). “One at a time, or all at once?”  
“All at once, you idiot.”  
“Darling. Shh.” For a moment he did consider doing one at a time anyway, just to see what reaction it would get. But he did as he was told, this time. Cyrus inhaled sharply, one hand tightening on the bedsheets and using the other to try and pull Looker in, though it kept slipping.  
“Oh, God,” Cyrus breathed, pushing his hips up to meet Looker’s.  
“I know.” There was no space between them now. Looker ran his tongue over Cyrus’s neck, feeling him writhe in pleasure.  
“Looker-“  
Looker knew that tone. He drew back just enough, brushing Cyrus’s hair from his face again.  
“Not just yet, darling.”  
It was the fifth time he had called him that but it was clear Cyrus was in no state to chastise him. He did make a frustrated noise when Looker pushed his thighs apart. Looker’s free hand ghosted over him, not quite touching where Cyrus wanted it most.  
“I said, not yet,” he whispered against Cyrus’s neck. “I want more from you than this. I know you have it in you.”  
Cyrus tried to grab him, now pleading, promising acts that Looker knew he’d be far too spent to perform. He stroked Cyrus’s hair, letting his fingers work. This time Cyrus moaned properly and Looker knew he couldn’t last much longer. He slowed himself down, always keen to elongate these final moments.  
“Looker. Please,” Cyrus said, his voice throaty with frustration.  
“Okay. Okay, my love.” Looker pressed into him one last time, feeling him tremble and arch before laying his other hand on him. He moved in closely enough for his lips to touch Cyrus’s ear. “Come for me.”  
The effect was instantaneous. Looker couldn’t help smiling as he pulled away.  
“You are all right?”  
Cyrus nodded, rubbing his eyes. “And you don’t have to look so pleased with yourself.”  
Looker shifted to lie beside him. “I’m not pleased with myself. I’m just happy.” He moved so he was half-facing Cyrus, enough to see both the severe outline of his face in profile and the dishevelled state of his body and remaining clothes. “I’m happy to be with you.”  
“Oh, don’t start that.” But his face showed what Looker had learned to identify as a smile. He kissed Cyrus on the forehead.  
“I love you.”  
Cyrus reached over and took his hand. “I know.”


End file.
